Star Wars Tales
}} 'Star Wars Tales' es una serie de cómics publicada por Dark Horse Comics que inició el 29 de septiembre, 1999 y terminó el 13 de julio de 2005. Cada número es un compendio de historias de varias eras en la línea del tiempo de Star Wars. Aunque las historias no tienen relación entre ellas, muchos de los números se centraban en un sólo personaje, grupo o era. Cada historia varía en longitud, con seis historias más o menos por número, lo que da en total 64 páginas. Cada número era producido con dos portadas, una ilustrada y otra un photo-cover. Los primeros 20 números fueron etiquetados como Infinitos, es decir, no son canon Star Wars (Pero pueden cambiar cuando se vean referenciados por una historia canon). Artistas notables Lista de números en Star Wars Tales Números considerados infinities (Note: Algunas historias en estos números, como "Lady Luck" en el número #3 por Rich Handley y Darko Macan, han hecho referencia en otras Fuentes, tomándolas como canónicas.) [[Archivo:Swta1 Pl.jpg|thumb|right|Polish cover of ''Gwiezdne Wojny - Komiks]] Star Wars Tales Volume 1 *''Star Wars Tales 1'' **''Life, Death, and the Living Force'' **''Mara Jade: A Night on the Town'' **''Extinction, Part 1 **Skippy the Jedi Droid'' *''Star Wars Tales 2'' **''Routine'' **''Extinction'' Part 2 **''Stop That Jawa!'' **''Incident at Horn Station'' *''Star Wars Tales 3'' **''The Death of Capitán Tarpals'' **''Deal with a Demon'' **''Lady Luck'' **''Three Against the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Tales 4'' **''Moment of Doubt'' **''A Death Star Is Born'' **''Spare Parts'' **''Sand Blasted'' Star Wars Tales Volume 2 *''Star Wars Tales 5'' **''Yaddle's Tale: The One Below'' **''What They Called Me'' **''A Summer's Dream'' **''Hoth'' **''Lando's Commandos: On Eagles' Wings'' *''Star Wars Tales 6'' **''The Hovel on Terk Street **''A Hot Time in the Cold Town Tonite'' **''Fortune, Fate, and the Natural History of the Sarlacc'' **''Junkheap Hero'' **''The Hidden'' **''Thank the Maker!'' *''Star Wars Tales 7'' **''Single Cell'' **''Nerf Herder'' **''Jedi Chef'' **''Outbid But Never Outgunned'' **''Force Fiction'' *''Star Wars Tales 8'' **''Capitán Threepio'' **''The One That Got Away'' **''The Secret Tales of Luke's Hand'' **''Death Star Pirates'' **''Bad Business'' Star Wars Tales Volume 3 *''Star Wars Tales 9'' **''Resurrection'' **''Hate Leads to Lollipops'' **''The Rebel Four'' *''Star Wars Tales 10'' **''Trooper'' **''Skreej'' **''Nameless'' **''A Wookiee Scorned'' **''Free Memory'' *''Star Wars Tales 11'' **''Prey'' **''In the Beginning'' **''The Princess Leia Diaries'' **''Tall Tales'' **''Ghost'' *''Star Wars Tales 12'' **''A Day in the Life'' **''A Jedi's Weapon'' **''The Revenge of Tag & Bink'' **''Once Bitten'' **''The Duty'' *''Star Wars Tales: Free Comic Book Day Edition'' Star Wars Tales Volume 4 *''Star Wars Tales 13'' **''Puzzle Peace'' **''The Secret of Tet-Ami'' **''Survivors'' **''Stones'' **''The Sith in the Shadow'' **''Children of the Force'' *''Star Wars Tales 14'' **''Apocalypse Endor'' **''The Emperor's Court'' **''Urchins'' **''Tides of Terror'' **''The Lesson'' **''Smuggler's Blues'' **''Mythology'' *''Star Wars Tales 15'' **''Sandstorm'' **''First Impressions'' **''Falling Star'' **''Do or Do Not'' **''Slippery Slope'' **''Lucky Stars'' *''Star Wars Tales 16'' **''The Other'' **''Best Birthday Ever'' **''The Long, Bad Day'' **''Kessel Run'' **''Lunch Break'' **''Heart of Darkness'' Star Wars Tales Volume 5 *''Star Wars Tales 17'' **''Planet of the Dead'' **''All for You'' **''Phantom Menaces'' **''Ghosts of Hoth'' **''The Apprentice'' **''Dark Journey'' *''Star Wars Tales 18'' **''Number Two in the Galaxy'' **''Payback'' **''Being Boba Fett'' **''The Way of the Warrior'' **''Revenants'' *''Star Wars Tales 19'' **''Collapsing New Empires'' **''The Value of Proper Intelligence to Any Successful Military Campaign is Not to Be Underestimated'' **''Rather Darkness Visible'' **''The Rebel Club'' **''The Lost Lightsaber'' **''Into the Great Unknown'' **''Storyteller'' *''Star Wars Tales 20'' **''George R. Binks'' **''Who's Your Daddy'' **''Fred Jawa'' **''Luke Skywalker: Detective'' **''Hunger Pains'' **''Failing Up With Jar Jar Binks'' **''Nobody's Perfect'' **''Problem Solvers'' **''Melvin Fett'' **''Young Lando Calrissian'' Números canónicos Star Wars Tales Volume 6 *''Star Wars Tales 21'' **''Nomad, Capítulo Uno **Walking the Path That's Given'' **''Equals and Opposites'' *''Star Wars Tales 22'' **''Honor Bound'' **''Nomad, Capítulo Dos **Marooned'' *''Star Wars Tales 23'' **''Shadows and Light'' **''Nomad, Capítulo Tres **Lucky'' *''Star Wars Tales 24'' **''Marked'' **''Fett Club'' (no es canon) **''Unseen, Unheard'' **''Nomad, Capítulo Cuatro Trivia *Las historias ''Thank the Maker!, donde Darth Vader reconoce a C-3PO en Bespin, y Resurrection, donde Vader se enfrenta en duelo con Darth Maul fueron seleccionados por Star Wars Insider 83' como unos de los 20 Most Memorable Moments of the Expanded Universe. Categoría:Star Wars Tales